The Altava Theory
by ivoryebonykeys
Summary: Emmy has a project to finish which threatens her apprenticeship if she doesn't finish it, while Luke gains too much of a likely to tea, Flora is simply unimportant and Professor Layton gets invited to a banquet.


**It's 4AM and I decided to write a story about Professor Layton. It's my first time writing a humor genre so go easy on me. NO FLAMES!**  
><strong>I don't own the Layton characters or Sense and Sensibility.<strong>

* * *

><p>The atmosphere in the room was peaceful as the afternoon began to glow brightly with the Professor's eyes carefully scanning the beautiful scenery of London from his window. His train of thought was suddenly interrupted when the door slammed open, startling the figure of intellect.<p>

"Professor, professor! Flora's in trouble!" said Luke frantically.

"Flora?" asked Professor Layton, "That name doesn't remind me of a puzzle..."

"Well, it shouldn't! She was on a boat at the local park and accidently fell in!" Luke said impatiently.

"Was she carrying my new tea set that she asked to borrow?" asked the professor.

"…No." Luke said as his one eye squinted in confusion.

"Then everything is bright as rain." the professor shrugged with a smiled.

"Alright…well, Emmy will be coming over in a few, she said it was important." said Luke.

"Splendid, my boy! I'll put on some tea!" said the professor cheerily.

"That's not an excuse for you to drink, professor! Aren't you worried about your health?" asked Luke.

"That's not an excuse for you to cover up your habit of trying to become my number one apprentice by shipping Emmy off to Alaska. I'm worried about you mostly." said the professor smugly.

"That was one time! Emmy, wouldn't stop rubbing it in my face, so a tag on her forehead and a ship to Alaska would've done the trick!" said Luke, furiously deep in thought if the plan would have worked.

The doorbell gave a loud ring sending Luke out of his thoughts, he often grew jealous of her but was in hopes that one day he would become Professor Layton's most accomplished apprentice.

"Would you mind getting the door, Luke? It must be Emmy." said the professor as he began to strain the teabags.

Drooping his perfect posture, he headed out of the kitchen and towards the door. Opening the door, he came face to face with his rivalled apprentice, Emmy Altava. A young lady dressed in a green coat, white dress, boots and a trade mark pink bow who moved her wavy away from her face after the scooter ride to meet Professor Layton.

"Emmy…" Luke said darkly.

"Hey there, number two!" Emmy said cheerily.

"Whatever, I'm the professor's number one apprentice." Luke said with a hand on his hip and flapping his free hand in the air.

"I wasn't talking about apprenticeship." Emmy said smugly as she passed Luke.

Luke sharply turned in Emmy's direction with a horrid face in realization of her silly pun; shaking the intimidation out of his head, he shut the door and headed into the parlour.

"Hello, professor!" Emmy greeted as she sat herself down onto the plush couch.

"Ah, hello, Emmy! Were you able to finish up your work?" said the professor as he set down the antique tea set down onto the glass coffee table.

"I came up with this really intriguing theory called…'The Altava Theory'!" Emmy said as she brought the professor closer to her and ran her palm across the air in wonderment.

"Sounds interesting, Emmy. What is it about?" said the professor as he was released from Emmy's arm lock and adjusted his hat.

"I'm…not sure yet, I just got the name down." Emmy said awkwardly.

"Wow… how did you get into university?" asked Luke, placing a plate of cookies onto the table.

"Look! I may have not gotten the facts out but I'm going to keep my head high on this one!" said Emmy defensively.

"Well, until you get your work done, you can't join me, Luke and Flora on our usual adventures." said the professor.

Emmy gave a soft sigh 'til she finally realized what the professor has said, "You're replacing me with Flora? You'll just forget her somewhere!"

"Did I forget to mention that Flora is still in the lake, Professor?" Luke said flatly as he pointed his thumb towards the door.

"GOODNESS!" the professor gasped.

With that, the professor and Luke ran out the front door, leaving Emmy to prove her point well. Plopping down back on to the couch, she huffed in frustration about what she'd have to live with; no adventures? Preposterous!

"This is not fair! If I had an idea too…Wait a minute!" Emmy said excitedly.

* * *

><p>After retrieving Flora from the lake, she was left to dry off in her room while the professor and Emmy conversed in the parlour and Luke prepared more tea and cookies. Whilst the others were out, Emmy had come up with an odd plan to bring succession to her project while having some fun.<p>

"Have you gotten any ideas for your project, Emmy?" the professor said as he sipped his tea.

"Oh yes! Trust me; it's going to be killer!" Emmy said cheerily.

The professor gave a sharp slurp of his tea after registering in what Emmy had said, "Excuse me?"

"This project is going to light up my Professor's face like arsenic!" Emmy responded.

The professor's face froze in confusion, "Emmy, what-?" He was suddenly interrupted by Luke's as he once again slammed the door dramatically.

"Professor, Dean Delmona is on the phone!" Luke said.

"Thank you, Luke." the professor said as he dusted the cookie crumbs off his shirt, "I'll be right back, Emmy."

After leaving the room, Luke sat across from Emmy and picked up his teacup; "PINKIES OUT!" he reminded himself. He detested awkward situations and as a gentleman, it was etiquette to attempt a conversation with women...especially Emmy.

"So Emmy, Flora is doing a great job as the Professor's number two apprentice. How does Alaska sound? They love number three apprentices!" Luke said smugly as he sipped his tea.

Emmy suddenly stood up and jumped over the coffee table, landing abruptly onto Luke's couch while he struggled to not spill the tea onto the good carpet.

"You see this essay, Luke?" Emmy said as she pushed the papers close to his face, "When you read it, it's going to silence you like a murderer."

Luke froze as his eyes stare into Emmy's smiling face; he wondered if Emmy was going to suddenly kick the can.

"Emmy, are you alright?" Luke asked.

"I'm swallowing this joy like a cannibal." Emmy said as her smile grew wider.

Now Luke was on the verge of brain dead as he tried to register what Emmy was saying but it only continued to freak him out.

"Excuse me…Emmy." he said as he put a single finger up to her face and walked away from her presence; growing closer to the kitchen door, the professor was only a step away from entering the parlour but was suddenly pushed back into kitchen by Luke.

"I think Emmy needs to be put into an asylum." Luke suggested quickly.

"I'm guessing that asylum is situation in Alaska?" the professor joked.

"No, I-….that's not a bad idea!" Luke said thoughtfully.

The professor scoffed in a laugh, "Emmy's strange behaviour is probably just from all the stress of university. Anyways Dean Delmona has decided to invited us all to a banquet tomorrow evening, my boy." the professor said a smile.

"That sounds lavish, would Emmy be able to come?" Luke asked.

"Yes, he expects us all to be there, Luke." the professor replied.

"Even, Flora?" whispered Luke.

"I know what you're talking about but she's in the next room so OF COURSE, FLORA WILL COME!" the professor belted out the last part in hopes Flora did not hear the first part.

* * *

><p>Emmy twirled around as she held two dresses in front of her as she viewed how the dresses accented her in front of a mirror. A glittery burgundy dress was held in her right hand and an A-line black dress in her left flew back and forth across her body while Flora laid down on her bed, her legs cross in the air as she flustered about how hot Edward Ferrars was as she read her book <em>'Sense and Sensibility'<em>.

"Hmmm..." she murmured as she posed with the black dress, "Mhmmm..." she said as she pulled on the burgundy dress.

"Emmy-?" said Flora until she was cut off by Emmy's sudden outburst.

"DAMN IT!" Emmy yelled as the black dress slipped off the clothes hanger, "Urgh! I can't decide on these dresses!" Emmy said as she lightly threw the black dress on to Flora's bed.

"Well, you could borrow one of mine." Flora suggested.

"No, thank you. My chest might fill out your dress out a little too much." Emmy said as she continued to pose in front of the mirror with the burgundy dress.

"Thanks for the implication of my small chest." Flora said flatly.

"Well jousted, Em-!" shouted Luke only to be welcomed by the girls' screaming in fright as they hopped from one leg to another while Luke began to scream too.

"Luke? What are you doing?" Emmy asked in exasperation.

"Well, commenting on the situation of breasts, my estrogen flow would probably fill out Emmy's dress out a little more, right Emmy?" Luke said as he punched his teacup in the air.

Emmy and Flora looked at one another and then back at Luke, their eyes focused on his jittery teacup in hand that was still held proudly in the air; between them, they guessed it was the tea overload.

"Quite the puzzle now, isn't it? asked Luke as he swaggered his way out of Flora's room leaving the two girls confused.

* * *

><p>The large banquet hall bustled with music and laughing guests as the professor, Luke and Flora sat at their table drinking the tea they ordered as different guests came up to their table to talk to the distinguished Professor Layton about his adventures.<p>

"I don't think having Emmy come to the banquet is such a good idea." Luke said.

"Is her 'condition' getting worse?" asked the professor.

"She's been using unexplainable sentences all day and I think it'll just confuse the guests." said Luke.

"What sentences…?" the professor asked.

"She was talking about "eating the life out of a sandwich like a carnivore." And just a few hours ago, "I'm going to wear this dress tonight and destroy the room like an aggressor!"" growled Luke to impersonate Emmy.

"Her use of words may be odd…and disturbing but I guess it's just a trend with you youngsters." the professor said with a smile as he ruffled Luke's hair.

"NOOO! London would never go down the toilet like that! Not now!" Luke belted out.

"Luke." the professor said sternly.

"This seems quite the puzzle, eh? Puzzling puzzle-tivity! She's planning something." Luke said on a high musical note.

The time passed by slowly as Dean Delmona gave his thank you speech to all his guests and as the food was being served but Emmy had still not arrived yet which began to worry the other.

"Where's Emmy, Professor?" Flora asked.

"I'm not sure, Flora. I haven't seen her all day but she's probably studying or getting ready..." the professor said as he shook his head as he ended his sentence.

"Luke, you should probably slow down on the tea." Flora said taking the teapot anyway from him.

"Well, I am going to a gentleman, might as well gulp down some cups down." Luke said as he took his next cup like a shot.

"Luke, a gentleman never treats his tea like shots." said the professor sternly.

Just as the professor finished his sentence, Emmy stepped into the banquet hall in the glittery burgundy dress she puzzled over back in Flora's room. Her black heels clicked as she made her way over to the professor and the others.

"Oh, Emmy! You look stunning!" complimented Flora.

"You look FAAAABULOOOUS!" Luke sang again on a high note as he proudly punched his teacup into the air.

"I…agree." The professor said awkward after Luke's comment, "you look lovely but where have you been, my dear?" he said with a smile.

"I was busy trying to decide between some dresses and tried to finish up my project. " said Emmy.

"Hermit!" shouted Luke as he pointed at Flora.

"Luke! A gentleman never-!" said the professor but was suddenly cut off by Luke.

"I forgot my puzzle! This reminds me of a hat!" Luke said as his hands flailed around in the air.

"No more tea for you, Luke." said Flora as she brought the teapot away from Luke once again.

"Emmy, what's going on? Your behaviour's has been odd and unexplainable." addressed the professor.

"SO IS LUKE'S!" yelled Flora.

"And that I called 'The Altava Theory." said Emmy, calmly.

"I'm going to make the cutlery vanish in three seconds! Hokey pokey!" announced Luke as he stood on top of his chair and put the large amount of silver forks and spoons under the professor's hat.

"Luke, please!" gasped the professor as he took off the hat and began to place the cutlery back onto the table, "Flora, will you please take Luke out for some fresh air?"

"Alright, professor." said Flora as she pulled Luke along with her.

Finally the professor and Emmy were able to talk alone without Flora's mishaps and Luke's hyperactivity

"Please go on." said the professor when he had finally unloaded all the silverware from his top hat.

"Well, when all of you noticed how I was acting very odd, you did become very concerned about me. Have you counted how many times you've made an excuse for my well-being, Professor?" asked Emmy.

"Well..." he spoke.

"So as good friends go, you would find it hard to believe that I have changed or possibly go insane because you have accepted me as a friend. I conducted a psychological experiment." smiled Emmy.

"Wonderful job, my dear. I'm proud to say that you'll be able to join us on our adventures again." he said with a proud smile.

As the banquet came to an end, the professor and Emmy walked out after a gracious thank you to Dean Delmona and began to search for Flora and Luke only to find them asleep on the steps of the large hall. Carefully, the children were taken into Professor Layton's custom car and the friends drove home to end another day of adventure.


End file.
